There has been a wireless communication technology used for information exchange via wireless communication. For example, there has been proposed a communication method used for information exchange between information processing devices via a wireless local area network (LAN).
There has also been proposed an error detection method which detects whether or not received packet data contains an error. For example, an error detection method which detects an error by utilizing cyclic redundancy check (CRC) has been proposed. In case of detection of an error in a received packet, for example, the received packet is discarded. In case of detection of no error in a received packet, it is further determined whether or not the received packet has been addressed to an own-device which has received the packet. Then, in case of determination that the received packet has not been addressed to the own-device, the packet is discarded even if the packet has correct contents.
This error detection method requires demodulation of an entire packet up to a final part. In this case, the presence or absence of an error in data is determined after reception of the final part of the packet. Accordingly, even incase of an error contained in a media access control (MAC) header, or a packet containing no error in the MAC header but not addressed to the own-device, for example, error determination is made only after reception of the entire packet.
For overcoming this problem, there has been proposed a wireless packet communication system which additionally includes a field at an end of a header for protocol in a layer higher than a physical layer within a packet to store an error detection code for the header in the additional field, for example (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
In addition, Basic Service Set (BSS) Color has been introduced by Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ah. This BSS Color may be used to determine the presence or absence of a possibility that a packet has been addressed to the own-device.
Furthermore, Dynamic Spectrum Sensing (DSC) technology has been proposed as a technology capable of improving use efficiency of radio resources (for example, see Patent Document 2).